


Closure

by Djinnaat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinnaat/pseuds/Djinnaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Witnesses are called upon to close the portal leading from Purgatory to the Earthly Realm. They have an unlikely, and unwelcome, ally in their task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You know what you must do," he said.

Abbie nodded her head while Crane stood by, mute.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier," she replied.

Crane finally spoke up.

"Why must it be her?" he asked quietly.

"Because I am of male essence, and the female essence is needed as a balance," the angel said.

Crane cocked a questioning eyebrow at the avenging angel.

"I thought that angels were without gender," he said, barely able to keep the derision out of his voice. He saw how the angel looked at his partner, and he didn't like it. Plus, the angel had been itching to destroy humanity not so long ago, so Orion had yet to get into Crane's good graces.

Orion coolly looked at the human. "Now it came to pass, when men began to multiply on the face of the earth, and daughters were born to them, that the sons of God saw the daughters of men, that they were beautiful; and they took wives for themselves of all whom they chose," he responded.

This took both Crane and Abbie aback. Abbie knew she must travel to Purgatory with Orion to help close the doors to their realm, but there was something about him that unnerved her. She felt a slight shiver run up and down her spine, not so dissimilar to the feelings she had around Crane, although she would never admit it. To anyone.

For his part, Ichabod flushed a deep red, advancing on the angel. "Now see here, fallen angel, know your place. You have no call to blaspheme, nor to in any way suggest any untoward behavior towards Miss Mills."

Orion's golden eyes grew slightly larger and took on a brilliant yellow hue. While Abbie and Crane were not well-versed in angelic physiology, it was apparent that Crane's words and tone had struck a nerve. The angel advanced menacingly on Crane until they were less than a foot apart.

"YOU, human, son of dust, forebear of ash, know YOUR place. Even with your long existence, Witness, you know nothing of eternity nor of Heaven's ways. When you are no more than bones, I will be. I could snap your neck without blinking an eye, so watch yourself," he whispered, his voice hissing through his teeth.

Abbie, sensing things were getting out of hand, stepped in between the two.

"C'mon, let's dial this back a notch. Crane, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, and Orion," she added, "you may be an angelic warrior, but if you try anything funny, so help me..." she trailed off threateningly, pointing a stern index finger at him.

Orion successfully hid a smile while Crane looked at him suspiciously. This tiny female warrior truly delighted him. She was unlike any human he had seen, even despite being a Witness. Her fire and determination, as well as her utter dedication to the cause of fighting evil, stirred unfamiliar emotions within him. It was just as well, considering what they would be called to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a relatively short chapter, further laying the groundwork for the upcoming voyage, as well as laying bare long hidden feelings.

A few nights before the full moon, when Orion and Abbie would have to journey to Purgatory’s gates, Abbie sat in the living room with her time travelling roommate. The portal where she and the angel would enter would be open only long enough for them to slip through; because of that, Abbie was feeling very jittery. She had been there, done that, and had hoped to never have to do it again. When she and Crane went to release his wife from Purgatory, and Katrina left while Abbie remained, she promised herself she would never go back. 

Now Katrina was gone by Ichabod’s hand, as was their son Jeremy by Abbie’s. But the gates of Hell had not closed, and the souls trapped in Purgatory remained a threat. Abraham had taken over Moloch’s mantle and declared himself Lord of the Realm. His excursions to our realm with these tortured souls, demons, and wraiths were few and far between, but they were always bathed in blood.

The only way to permanently close the doors would be for male and female, Heaven and Earth, to band together to vanquish this evil. Abbie didn’t know what all it entailed, and she was still somewhat conflicted about the fallen angel, Orion, but she didn’t think she had a choice. He had come to her first in a dream; he directed her to take the sigil to the farthest part of town, a small field that had lain fallow for some time, and call to him.

Of course, her partner, her shadow, more like, had to accompany her. As much as she loved her friend and compatriot, and as thankful as she was for his steady presence and strength, his animosity towards Orion was a bit wearing. She understood he had qualms about the angel, as did she, but they had few allies, especially those with a deep knowledge of the supernatural, so they didn’t always have the luxury of being choosy. Still, deep down she was glad he was always there.

“Well, Crane, penny for your thoughts,” she finally said, breaking the deafening silence as they sat on the sofa, Netflix movie on mute.

“Lieutenant, you already know I have a bad feeling about this. I do not trust this angel one iota. Never forget,” he added loftily, waving his long index finger in the air excitedly, “Lucifer was a fallen angel, and any being who has rebelled against the Almighty would not hesitate in deceiving a mere mortal.”

Abbie rolled her eyes at his melodramatic delivery, but she had to admit he was not far off the mark.

“I know, Crane, but we have no choice. What else can we do? We’ve come this far and sacrificed so much, can we really afford to turn back?” she queried, shrugging and shaking her head. “There’s no other way,” she added.

Ichabod looked at Abbie long and hard. Softly, he intoned, “someone very wise once told me there’s always another way.”

Abbie looked at him. Really looked at him. How was it possible to be with someone almost 24/7 and never really LOOK at them? She saw the fear, the frustration, the concern… and so much more. Too much for her to be leaving the earth in less than 72 hours.

“What are you not telling me, Crane? What is it you want to say? We don’t have all the time in the world, unfortunately, so just spit it out,” she added, gruffly.

Ichabod turned fully to Abbie and grasped her small, thin, but strong shoulders in his huge hands.

“I can’t lose you, Abbie. I won’t lose you. I made the mistake of leaving you in that place once, and I swore to myself I would never let you step foot near it, yet here we stand, with you on the cusp of going back, accompanied by this angel.” He lifted one hand and swept a stray curl off her face. “I won’t lose you, Abbie, I just won’t.”

Abbie looked long into her partner’s eyes. His eyes said so much more than his words ever did. She couldn’t gaze too long at those sky blue eyes, shot through with flecks of gold and green, without feeling a tightening in her chest. She felt like she could get pulled into them like in her favorite sci-fi flick… break out the tractor beam…

Finally, she looked away, taking his long, elegant hands in her tiny, soft ones, and just held them for a minute, neither one of them talking. Ichabod stroked her hands, both Witnesses absorbed in their own thoughts. 

At last, he spoke.

“Abbie, Lieutenant, there is something I must tell you.”  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the Ichabbie lovers, this one is for you! Enjoy!

Ichabod couldn’t quite look Abbie in the eye. He was terrified of what she might see. The love he had for her. His burning, irrational jealousy of the angel. His fear of what lay ahead. His hope that he might be able to do or say something to sway her. The knowledge that, if she had made up her mind, whatever he said or did would be in vain. Still, he had to try.

“I was reading some ancient Roman texts that described a ritual that one performs to enter alternate universes, in this case, Hell. Now, I know you are not going there, but it is still a supernatural realm in which otherworldly beings reside. In this ritual, a male and a female supplicant must form a blood bond in order to enter. Abbie,” he pleaded, looking earnestly at his companion and friend, “I implore you, do not do this. Should you combine your essence with this creature, I fear what would happen.”

By then, Ichabod had Abbie’s hands in a death grip, clutching them so tightly in his distress that her nails were turning a greyish-blue hue. She pointedly looked down at their joined hands, and Ichabod released some of the pressure, straightening and moving away from her.

“My apologies, Lieutenant, I certainly did not mean to harm you. But I simply must impress on you how dangerous this is, and how unpredictable this creature is that will be accompanying you. I would feel much more at ease if I accompanied you,” he added.

Abbie reached up and brushed a lock of hair that had fallen over his eye, trailing her hand softly down his face, coming to rest on his chest.

“I know, Crane, and I appreciate your concern, but you know I’m nothing if not cautious. I’ll be very careful. Believe me, you don’t have to remind me of the dangers of that place, or of Orion,” she replied, a small frown marring her smooth brow.

Ichabod covered her hand with his, moving it to rest over his heart. “Grace Abigail Mills, hear me, I would move Heaven and Earth for you, and brave the Abyss for you. Please, Abbie, reconsider, I beg of you. I cannot explain the dread that grips my heart when I think of you in these circumstances. I already consigned you once to that madness, and I shan’t allow it again.”

Abbie fought back tears at her partner’s impassioned speech, but her mind was made up. Too much was at stake for her to falter. Yes, she was terrified, but she knew she was the world’s only hope. So as she always did, she squared her slight shoulders and smiled.

Pulling her hand back, she held out her arms to Ichabod. He hesitated for a moment, then grabbed her, pulling her close and clutching her tightly to his chest. They sat for a long time like that, neither speaking, him stroking her hair and her listening to the strong rhythm of his heartbeat. Imagine that this heart had been beating over two hundred years ago, yet it beats just as strongly as hers does today. It never ceased to amaze her, and while it left her awe-struck whenever she dwelled on it, it also gave her strength and hope. If fate, God, or whatever force decreed that he should come forward two centuries, that same force would protect her.

Finally, she lifted her head and took Ichabod’s face in her hands. They sat for several more minutes just looking into each other’s eyes, allowing themselves to really see the other. She tilted his head down to rest his forehead against hers and gently stroked his hair. He let out a sigh that seemed to come from deep within; he knew by her gentle touch that she was trying to tell him she was moving forward, but that she would be okay.

Abbie stood up and held out her hand. Ichabod looked at her quizzically.

“C’mon, we need to get some sleep. Netflix and deep convos can wait. Let’s go,” she said, reaching down and taking his hand to pull him up.

Ichabod stood and hand in hand, they climbed the stairs. When they got to Abbie’s door, she stopped and turned to him, seeming to weigh her next words.

“Stay with me,” she said. “I just want to be close to you tonight. I know that it’s not really appropriate, but the next couple of days are going to be difficult, and I just, well, I just need to know you’re close by.”

Ichabod was stunned, but he wordlessly nodded and went to his room. A few minutes later, he came back to her door wearing a t-shirt and the remnants of his ill-fated yoga class, the comfortable pants Abbie had finally convinced him to try. He stopped in the doorframe; Abbie had also changed her clothing and was wearing her favorite nightshirt. She had gotten in bed and held the cover open on the other side of the bed.

“It’s okay, Crane, I promise I won’t bite. That is, unless you want me to,” she added with a sly grin.

The joke served to lighten the mood in the room, and Ichabod crossed determinedly to the spot Abbie motioned to and crawled underneath the cover. They turned to one another and looked at each other before Abbie turned and clicked off the light. The silence was deafening; neither one was accustomed to sleeping in a bed with someone else, especially a member of the opposite sex. Especially their fellow Witness.

After a minute or two of awkward, heavy silence, Abbie moved closer to Ichabod. He closed the distance between them and tentatively held out his arm. Abbie took the hint and scooted closer, nestling against him, with Crane’s arm bending to pull her close to his side. They both let out a deep breath and relaxed into the embrace, with Ichabod lightly caressing Abbie’s hair.

Ichabod turned to Abbie, and in the faint light coming from the streetlights across the way, Abbie could see his eyes boring into her.

“Abbie, there’s something else I need to say,” he finally said, his deep voice barely above a whisper. They were so close, however, she felt his warm breath on his face, and she could hear every word.

“Go ahead, Crane,” she replied breathlessly. 

He paused for a moment before taking in a deep breath. “I hesitate to say anything, because I don’t want you to think me manipulative, but something has been weighing on my heart. Being the coward I am, I cloak my words in the dark of night, but know that the words I speak come from the brightest places in my heart.

I have lived through centuries and have seen many wondrous things, but none so wondrous as your smile. I have borne numerous hardships, but none compare to the thought of a world without you in it. When I think of you going to that place, with that creature, a chill grips my soul and threatens to rend it asunder. 

I know the gravity of the situation, and I do not doubt that you are capable of handling it better than any man or woman I have known in either lifetime, but I am a jealous, clinging, selfish fool that only wishes you by my side.”

He paused, and Abbie, feeling like she could faint, cry, or jump for joy, simply laid there looking at him. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Ichabod got up the nerve to say something.

“Abbie, Lieutenant, please say something, anything. Rail against me, if you must, or slap my impertinent face, but do not torture me with your silence.”

Slowly, a big smile spread across her face, soon to be replaced by a mock stern expression.

“So, being the perceptive sheriff’s detective I am, I would guess that to be a profession of love,” she drawled. “Would that be right, Captain Crane?”

Trying to gauge her mood and reaction in the dark, Ichabod finally saw the devilish grin in the near darkness.

“Oh, you, you naughty girl, you are quite the tease,” he said, feeling the foolish smile that he just couldn’t hide. “Come here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ichabbie goodness. It's about to get real, folks! Short, but sweet... and a bit spicy!

With that, he pulled her close and finally, after all these years, kissed her lovely, soft lips. Ambrosia of the gods! The sweetest nectar was bitter herbs compared to the honeyed bliss of her tongue moving against his. 

He held her so tightly, she thought she would break in two. But it still wasn’t close enough. Wordlessly, they stripped each other of their nightclothes until they lay skin to skin. Neither thought their unrequited love for the other would ever become reality. Soft kisses turned to an impassioned battle of tongue and lip and teeth. Hands sought out soft skin, heated caresses drawing moans of delight.

Ichabod could scarcely believe it. Here, lying next to him, moaning his name, was his beloved Lieutenant. The source of many a sleepless night, she was returning his desperate caresses and lingering kisses with a matching passion.

Abbie had dared not believe her ears, that this man had feelings for her. He loved her. That he was kneading her flesh as if he were a man possessed, nipping at her neck, her breasts, and her collarbone, held her spellbound. His large, strong hands gripped her backside like a drowning man reaching for a lifeline. 

Finally, Ichabod rolled Abbie onto her back, leaning over her and wedging his long, lean legs between hers. He looked into her eyes, asking the question without words. She pulled him to her, situating him between her smooth, bronze thighs. Without hesitating any further, Ichabod pushed into her, feeling light-headed at the sheer ecstasy of his beloved’s warmth.

Abbie could hardly fathom the sensations flowing through her body, threatening to overwhelm her. His sheer size alone would have been daunting in and of itself, but the fact that she had been so long without a lover only exacerbated the feeling. But while she felt she was being torn asunder, she reveled in it. The sweet torture only intensified the love in her heart that she had kept hidden, locked away under layers of attitude and bluster.

Instead of hiding, she opened herself further, relaxing into the ever increasing rhythm of Ichabod’s body, his flesh pressed into hers, his quickened breath matching her shaky gasps, and one hand gripping her plump rear, the other bracing himself and supporting his weight.

He could take no more. At this point, Abbie’s body was pinned completely under his as he brought his arms up under her knees, raising them and gripping her shoulders as he pounds mercilessly into her body in a bruising rhythm, his groans more like growls, interspersed with frantic declarations of love and longing.

Abbie lay under him, tossing her head from side to side, trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure from both his almost brutish lovemaking and his deep, sonorous voice mouthing breathy words of encouragement, love, and lust.

“Yes, Treasure, give yourself to me. Yes, that’s it, my love, yes…” he trails off, unable to form coherent thoughts. “God’s wounds, Abbie, I die, I die,” he nearly screams, his hips bucking wildly into her small body.

Abbie was beyond words, only able to whimper in response to his deep, almost guttural utterings. Finally, she felt the telltale feeling, like little silvery arachnids along every nerve ending, skittering to and fro. The last thing she remembers before a soul-wrenching orgasm is screaming out, “Ichabod, I love you.” 

Upon hearing her declaration of love, Ichabod toppled over the edge, spilling his seed into her, repeating her name over and over.

As they lay gasping for breath, Ichabod rolled over, taking Abbie with him, resting her trembling body along the length of his. He softly stroked her back; he couldn’t get rid of the goofy smile that seemed a permanent fixture now. 

She laid there so quietly for so long, he thought she had fallen asleep. He looked down to see her smiling up at him. After telling each other how much they love each other, they fell into a restful, dreamless sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Abbie embark upon their journey

The next two days passed quickly. Between long sessions in the Archives, the Witnesses continued to grow closer, spending every moment talking or making love. They often made love well into the wee hours of the morning, awakening after a short time feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. They had never gotten by on so little sleep, yet felt so invigorated. The love they shared renewed their spirits and strengthened their bodies for the battle ahead.

Finally, the day of the full moon had arrived. They had spent little time with Orion, preferring to refer to the dusty tomes in the Archives for instruction. They met Orion at the fallow field where he had first instructed Abbie to call them. Abbie was dressed simply in comfortable clothing, with a small amount of provisions, not knowing entirely what to expect, but trying to still her beating heart at the thought of placing her complete trust in the angel.

“Witnesses, good, you have arrived in a timely manner. We have much to do before the midnight hour, so we must make haste,” said the angel, motioning Abbie to stand by him. “This will not be easy, but I swear to you, I will do my utmost to protect you, Abigail. You must, however, do exactly as I say, when I say. There is no room for error, nor for dissent. As difficult as it may be, you must trust me.”

Abbie looked back at Ichabod as she went to stand by Orion, nodding mutely in agreement. She didn’t like the idea of being out of control of a situation, but it couldn’t be helped. She had to trust Orion or there was no hope.

Orion nodded his approval. “Very good. Say your goodbyes to your fellow Witness; we will be gone three days. Crane,” he continued, turning to Ichabod, “you will meet us here three days hence at this same hour. Do not be late.”

Ichabod nodded his assent and looked at Abbie. His Abbie. His Lieutenant. His Treasure and his Soul. All the love he felt for her, he let show in his eyes. She crossed to him and threw herself into his arms; after murmuring words of love and encouragement, they kissed deeply and parted. Orion looked dispassionately at the two lovers as he waited for Abbie to return to him.

“Very well. Abigail, come here,” he ordered, holding out his arms to her. “This is how we must begin our journey.”

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into Orion’s outstretched arms. He wrapped his arms around her and, taking a final look at Crane and giving him a nod, he launched them into flight.

Ichabod looked on as the warrior angel took off with his beloved. 

“Godspeed, my love,” he murmured almost to himself.

As they flew into the night, Abbie was astounded by the speed with which Orion flew. He looked down at her questioningly.

“Are you alright, Abigail? Don’t be afraid,” he said gently.

Abbie chuckled a little. “Well, this is a first. Although I’ve flown in a plane, I’ve never felt the wind in my hair like this, and at this height, too!” she exclaimed.

She looked down at the lights below; night had fallen when they first met up, and now the lights were twinkling below like lights on a Christmas tree. There was a certain peacefulness at this height, a distance from the cares and burdens of the world. She sighed softly and Orion smiled.

“It IS peaceful, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes, it really is. I thought it would be scary, but it is freeing somehow.” She hesitated for a moment.

“Abigail, what is it you wish to ask me? You may ask me what you wish,” he volunteered.

“Well, have you always been an angel? I mean, many people believe that there are some angels that were there at the beginning of time, and some are people who have died. Is that true?”

“That is a good question. You are correct. Some of what you call angels are merely spirits of those departed whose souls now reside in heaven, while there are actual angels which were from time immemorial. I am one of the latter, the same as those angels humans have named: Michael; Gabriel; Lucifer.”

At the mention of the Fallen Angel’s name, Abbie stiffened. “Which are you closest to, Orion?” she asked impertinently. 

He scoffed at her tone, and looked down at her, cocking his eyebrow. “I think you know the answer to that, Abigail, or else you would not be here with me.”

Abbie smiled, relaxing slightly. “I guess you’re right. If you were an evil angel, why would you go up against Hell?”

Orion smiled in return.

They continued on in companionable silence for a while.

Finally, Abbie broke the silence. “Orion, how long will we be? What is the plan?”

“We are going to a place far away, not just in terms of place, but in time. It is a place OUT of time. When we arrive, I will say the incantation that will allow us to open the doors briefly. Once in, we will be able to perform the necessary ritual to form a barrier to this world, and as we re-enter this realm, it will seal permanently behind us. It will not be easy; there will be demons who will try to prevent us from doing this, but I will do my utmost to protect you from harm. As I said before, you must trust me implicitly and not hesitate in any of my commands.”

Abbie nodded silently. They both knew taking orders was not her strong suit, but she knew that her life, and even her immortal soul, might depend on him.

“Orion, are there other angels like you? You always seem so… alone, I guess,” she asked quietly. She had wondered if angels had families, relationships like humans.

Orion considered her words carefully before responding. “If you are asking me if angels have emotional ties like humans, yes and no. In heaven, we are in constant fellowship with one another, but when I left there, I was on my own. That was a long time ago, and when I was trapped in Purgatory, I kept to myself as much as possible. When I was able to leave there, I maintained the habit. Angels, especially warrior angels such as myself, do not normally interact with humans.”

Abbie considered this for a moment. “But you interact with Crane and me. Is it only because we’re witnesses?” 

Orion nodded. “Yes and no. That is the primary reason I do, but I have to admit, I find you fascinating,” he continued, looking at Abbie with something akin to fondness.

Abbie was shocked. For an angel to actually find anything about her remotely interesting surprised her. “How so?” she asked.

“Well, you are so tiny, yet you have an indomitable spirit. Suffice it to say I have watched you from afar for a very long time and know how you have struggled, yet moreso than any other human I have ever seen, you FIGHT. You fight with everything in you, trust no one, and regardless of the cost, you persevere. Your mind is sharp, your wit is biting, and your beauty calls to others, yet you do not see it. You are truly an amazing human, Abigail.”

Abbie felt herself blushing at the angel’s praise. “You think I’m beautiful, huh?”

Orion smiled. “I do. You possess a quiet loveliness that is modest, yet intoxicating. It is your very modesty that makes it more appealing, the fact that you do not see it, nor do you use it as many other human women do.”

If at all possible, Abbie felt herself turning even redder. As much as she adored Ichabod, and despite the fact that he made her very happy, she was not immune to the angel’s charms. He was a strong, handsome being with eyes that spoke volumes. She ignored the little flutters his proclamations caused as just nerves. Needless to say, this mission had been weighing on her mind, but this added a new and different aspect. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Just as she decided to try to get her mind back on the mission, Orion announced their imminent arrival. Although it seemed like a long time, in real time it was probably only a few hours. Abbie was amazed that the angel showed no sign of fatigue or wear, having flown with her in his arms the whole time.

“We are here, Abigail.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie learns more about the angel Orion, as well as the nature of their mission

When they landed, they found themselves in a wooded area, similar to where Abbie and Crane had entered before. This, however, seemed different, almost like a primordial forest. The flora definitely didn’t look like anything Abbie had ever seen. Tall fronds in a dark green hue announced a more tropical environment, while lush greenery interspersed with blooms of every color and shade abounded. It was quiet except for the distant calls of unseen fauna. It was as close to Paradise as Abbie had ever seen.

“Orion, what is this place? It seems like a different world?”

Orion chuckled softly. “You are not mistaken, Abigail, it is a different realm, on the edge of Purgatory. It is Eden.”

Abbie’s eyes grew as big as saucers. Eden? Was he serious?

“Yes, Abigail, I am quite serious,” he answered in response to her unspoken question.

“Hold up, wait a minute, did you just read my mind?” she asked incredulously.

Orion permitted himself a small, self-deprecating smile. “As I said, Abigail, this is a place out of place and time, so yes, here I am able to hear your thoughts. Normally, I am not.”

Well, Abbie was going to have to be careful…

“Yes, you should, Abigail,” he replied, his teasing smile provoking an answering swat from her.

“Now look, Orion, you may be an angel, but I can still take you,” she warned, hands on her hips.

With that, Orion burst into laughter. “Oh, my dearest Abigail, you are a gem! Yes, if any human could take me, it would certainly be you,” he responded, his look full of humor, affection, and something undefinable, “yes, it certainly would be you.”

He held her eyes a second too long, forcing Abbie to look away from the heat in his gaze. They were going to be here for a few days, and she didn’t want to get into any awkward situations. Not with her new love waiting for her at home, and a daunting task ahead of them.

In silent agreement, Orion interrupted her thoughts. “Come, we must find shelter for now. You will need to rest for what is to come. We do not cross immediately, but must prepare.”

Abbie took his outstretched hand as they continued on into the forest.

Finally, they found what looked like a cave. Orion went in first, looking around to make sure no wild animals were lodging there. It looked deserted, with rocky walls and soft dirt underfoot. He figured it would do fine for the short time they would be there.

Being an angel, Orion required neither sleep nor food; they had packed a few rations, as well as water, for Abbie for the journey. She was accustomed to roughing it in her work as a Sheriff’s Detective; on stakeouts, there were usually very few comforts, and they didn’t have the luxury of pulling into a fast food restaurant any time they got hungry. As a result, she could sleep almost anywhere, under extreme circumstances, and she required very little fuel – usually the adrenaline was enough to last a couple of days.

Still, she was starting to feel fatigued. Orion worried a little because he knew what would be required, but he knew she would be alright. He would make sure she was. For the time being, however, he wanted to see to her comfort as much as possible. He found a spot near a wall where he could keep an eye on the opening of the cave to make sure no stray animal, or other creature, disturbed them.

“Abigail, you must take some sustenance and rest. We will have much to discuss tomorrow.”

Abbie nodded and took off her backpack. She fished out a package of beef jerky, an energy bar, and a small pouch of water. She held out one to Orion, who nodded his thanks.

“No, Abigail, I do not require anything, thank you.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot for a sec there. Guess I’m getting used to the wings,” she joked, drawing a soft laugh from him.

“What is it like?” she asked, taking a bite of the jerky.

He understood what she meant. Being an angel. “It is hard to describe because it is simply the way I am. But it is glorious being in the presence of the Almighty. That is what I miss most, that and the company of my brethren. It is always light,” he said in a faraway voice, reminiscing about better times. “People talk of choirs of angels, but simply being in His presence is music, art, all things beautiful. Joy pours from our veins, illuminates the pathways of heaven, and shines from every being. It is pure bliss, Abigail.”

Abbie considered the angel before her for a long time. Then, she stood and walked over to him and sat down next to him, taking his hand. She looked over at him, squeezed his hand gently, and took another bite of her jerky. Just the small act of compassion, of understanding, touched Orion more than any words she could have uttered. She seemed to understand that he was speaking of Paradise lost, of a happier time that he had long left behind.

That sat for a long time, even after she finished her meal, in companionable silence. Finally, Orion took her hand and settled her on the ground next to him. He leaned back and held out his arms to her. She silently entered into his embrace, leaning her back against his warmth. Although the floor of the cave was cold, his wings encircled her, folding her against the downy interior, as soft and warm as a down comforter. Before she realized it, she was fast asleep.

Orion lay with the human woman enfolded in his embrace; he had never allowed himself to get too involved, too close to humans. He had a profound distrust of this race; he had seen too much bloodshed and horror to fully trust them. Yet here was this tiny woman, trusting him, a supernatural being, a warrior angel, enough to snuggle closer to him and fall into a deep sleep. It touched him in a way he didn’t think possible. Still, he had to guard his emotions. The Witness was not for him. Still, he would enjoy her company while he could.

As the night drew on, Abbie turned and snuggled closer to him, entwining her legs with his and burying her head in his tunic. Orion knew of humans and their physiology; although he had never been with a human, he understood how affection, arousal, and love manifested. However, he was stunned to feel his own body reacting to her nearness. Although he was an angel, as he told the Witnesses, he was still fully male. Intercourse between human and angel was not an unheard of affair, as was told in the Bible and other holy books. Therefore, he realized that he was becoming aroused by her proximity. Her softness. Her warm breath on his chest. Her smell. As if sensing it, she snuggled closer, letting out a small, satisfied sigh.

He could not allow this to happen, not now. Now was not the time. The time would come soon enough when they would have to make sacrifices, difficult choices, but for now, she must rest. As he thought of it, something amazing happened. The creature that never sleeps slept. And dreamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation for the final battle, more secrets are unveiled.

The next day, Abbie awoke to find herself still wrapped in Orion’s wings. It had honestly been one of the most peaceful nights she remembered having. Dreamless sleep, awaking refreshed. She smiled up at Orion, who by now was fully awake. He smiled almost indulgently down at her, thoroughly enjoying his time with this woman.

“Did you sleep well, Abigail?” he asked kindly, fully knowing the response.

“Like a newborn baby! I haven’t slept that well in a long time. I never thought I would spend the night enfolded in angel wings, but it works for me!” she laughed, Orion joining in.

After their laughter died down, they sat in companionable silence as Abbie ate her granola bar and beef jerky breakfast. Orion followed her out of the cave at a discreet distance as nature called, then they ventured back into the cave to discuss their plans for the next couple of days.

“So, are you going to tell me exactly how this is going to play out,” she asked. “Crane was freaking out a bit thinking we would have to share blood or something,” she said jokingly. Then, she realized that Orion was not laughing.

Her mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ as she looked at the serious look on his face. 

“Okay, I think you better tell me the whole story here. What exactly are we going to have to do here?”

Orion sat her down next to him and explained that they would have to blend their essences in order to seal off Purgatory.

“Wait a minute, when you say ‘essence,’ what exactly are you talking about,” she inquired suspiciously.

For a moment, Orion looked somewhat abashed, which only served to cause Abbie further discomfort.

“We must blend blood, sweat, tears, and seed,” he replied.

Abbie was speechless. Not only was she going to have to merge her blood with his, but other bodily fluids? And she was going to have to sleep with him? If Crane found out about this, angel or no, he would absolutely lose his SHIT. She had been around him enough to see the dirty looks he threw Luke, Hawley, Andy, or for that matter, Orion’s way. Any halfway attractive male who paid her any mind would get the cold shoulder and then some from him. Funny how she didn’t put two and two together until now…

“So you are telling me I have to have sex with you? Is that what you’re saying, because it sure sounds like that’s what you’re saying,” she said, her voice rising with every word.

“Abigail, I am sorry. I should have trusted you with the truth, but too much was at stake. I saw the feelings developing with your fellow Witness, and I did not want to take the chance that you would not take this journey, or that he would not allow you to.”

Abbie, though still fuming, realized the truth in his words. Had Crane known, he would have doubled his efforts to keep her with him.

“Okay, I get it, but when and how does this happen?” she finally asked, sighing deeply and rubbing her hand over her eyes.

Orion went on to detail how he would say the incantation, the portal would open, and when they stepped through, he would say another incantation to form a barrier around them. At that time, Orion would draw blood from both their palms; at the same time, they would have to consummate their bond. Abbie listened silently, her face not showing any emotion. While she didn’t appreciate being kept in the dark, she understood why Orion did it. It was too important that they succeed.

The rest of the afternoon, she was quiet. Orion worried about her state of mind; although she was a strong person and holy warrior, she was a woman, too. A woman in love with another man. A new love that was still very fresh and very fragile, that needed to be nurtured. He wished her happiness, and he knew her place was by the side of the other Witness, but he could not feel sorry for what would take place. He knew the mechanics of sex between a human male and female, but this would be the first time he had ever actually participated in the act. He had no experience with the feelings, both emotional and physical, that would arise. Still, if he was to take this journey, at least he would take it with someone he trusted and, inasmuch as he was able, cared for.

The next two days passed by quickly. Plans were made for the initial breach of the portal, as well as the creatures they might encounter. Although Abbie had spent time in Purgatory, she was primarily in the “dollhouse,” a replica of the dollhouse she and Jenny would gravitate to when they were children. She mainly kept apart from the creatures stalking the interminable night. 

Nothing further was said about the ritual, but Orion knew it was weighing on Abbie’s mind. He could see it in the way she carried herself. At night, she still would lie next to him, enveloped in his downy-soft wings, but her sleep was not as restful as the first night. He could tell she dreamt of her partner, but the dreams were not peaceful. She often woke up sweating, heart pounding, and it would take him several minutes to calm her.

Finally, it was time to approach the portal and begin the first spell. Orion held out his hand to Abbie, who took it as they exited the cave and entered the forest. As if sensing something was amiss, the forest was preternaturally quiet. No sounds of the local fauna as before pierced the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Abbie face Death

Abbie’s heart beat faster as Orion began to chant the first incantation. She was nervous and afraid of what they would encounter. Abraham had been a formidable foe, and she had no doubt he would do everything in his power to stop them from sealing him away from the mortal world.

Mere minutes into the incantation, the portal appeared as before, shattering into a thousand pieces as she and Orion entered. As soon as they stepped foot into Purgatory, a winged creature the size of a large German Shepherd descended upon them, pointed teeth bared, ready to strike. Orion took his weapon and handily dispatched the demon, looking over at Abbie to make sure she was alright.

“That was close, Orion. Will there be a lot more like that? I know we discussed some of the things we might see, but I never expected them to come at us so fast and be so big,” she ended, taking a deep breath.

“Sadly, Abigail, that is just the…” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before a large hellish feline came charging at them, breathing fire. Orion stepped quickly in front of Abbie, shielding her from the fiery demon. Again, the demon was quickly killed.

From there on out, there was a myriad of creatures, terrestrial and winged, that slithered, flew, or charged at them. A nightmarish assortment of demons, wraiths, and tortured souls threw themselves at the two; Abbie and Orion managed to hold them all off and dispatch them with relative ease. Orion again marveled at the grace, agility, determination, and lethality of his partner. Now, however, it was time to begin the second step. Before he could start the second incantation to create the barrier, they heard the sound of what seemed like a thousand horses. Abbie knew what was coming, as did the angel.

There before them, they saw the Headless Horseman approaching them at full gallop on his white nightmarish steed. As he got closer, his head appeared, the head of Abraham Van Brunt. Abbie instantly recognized his haughty, handsome face, which was now contorted in a mixture of hatred, contempt, and a tinge of fear.

“What say you, Witness and Fallen Angel? You dare come to my domain to challenge me?” he scoffed. “Do you think I fear you?”

As he spoke, he dismounted and came closer and closer to the pair. They stood their ground, but Abbie could feel her heart start beating as if it wanted to escape from her chest.

Abraham stopped short and bowed deeply to her.

“Miss Mills, how fare you? It has been a while, has it not, my lovely? How is my dearest friend, Captain Ichabod Crane?” he taunted, standing mere feet away from Abbie. “Methinks he has grown ever so fond of you, has he not, Lieutenant? I can see the appeal; it will please me no end to see his face when he realizes you will become my new consort.”

Abbie paled at the thought of this monster laying a finger on her. For his part, Orion glared at the demonic soldier.

“You, monster, shall not touch her. She is not yours to have. She belongs to the other Witness, and he to her, and no force in Heaven or Hell shall prevent that,” Orion growled.

Abraham threw back his head and laughed. “Oh, really, Orion, you are SUCH a romantic, as if I didn’t know what you have planned for this poor girl. Does she know that you will ravage her? That it is a known fact that angels and humans do not mix well? That laying with an angel can bring about a terrible death?”

Abbie stepped slightly closer and glared at him. “I know exactly what will happen, Van Brunt, and that will be that you will lose.”

Abraham looked down at the beautiful woman in front of him. Yes, she will make a fitting consort for the Lord of the Realm, he thought. Although she did not have the powers of his beloved Katrina, who was so cruelly stolen from him, not once, but twice by his former friend, she would do nicely. Even confronted with Death himself, she did not back down. Add to that the fact that Ichabod loved his partner more than anything in the world, and his vengeance would be doubly sweet.

He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek and was met by the steely grip of the angel. “You would do well to never try to touch her again, Death, or else you will pay dearly.”

Abraham snatched his hand back and sneered at his angelic foe.

“Oh, I shall have her, angel, and no force on Heaven or Hell, or anyplace in between will stop me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes share an intimate moment and bond, and in doing so, are victorious. It is then time for the journey home.

With that, Orion grabbed Abbie by the arm and pulled her close, partially shielding her with his wing. He took several steps back and quickly began the incantation. Abraham roared in rage as an invisible shield now separated him from the duo. His head disappeared as he mounted his horse and galloped a short distance away, calling out in an ancient language for his hordes to descend.

Orion kept on with the incantation, undressing as he did so. Abbie, knowing it was time, followed suit. Soon, they stood in front of each other, naked. Abbie tried not to stare as the angel was as muscular as she had imagined, as well as well-endowed. She could understand what Abraham was saying as to the dangers of intimacy with an angel. However, she put the thought out of her head as she concentrated on the task at hand.

Orion reached down into his tunic and drew out a sharp dagger. He quickly sliced his palm and repeated the action with Abbie. Blood flowing freely from both their hands, he kneeled down on their discarded clothing and held up a hand to Abbie. She took his hand and knelt down with him.

The incantation had the effect of protecting them from the varied demons and spirits launching themselves at the shield, effectively evaporating upon contact. It also blocked out much of the sound of what was going on around them. Orion looked deep into Abbie’s eyes and stroked her cheek with his intact hand. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

He leaned away from her and smiled. She tentatively returned the smile, still shaken by all that was going on around them, and by Death’s promise to make her his bride. Orion shushed her, silencing the thoughts that were plain to him, and leaned towards her, fully taking her lips this time. Although he had never kissed a mortal, he had, many eons ago, loved those of his own kind. He found it was not too dissimilar. He would have to take pains, however, to be gentle with her; humans were not as sturdy as angels, especially the diminutive woman kneeling before him.

He gently laid her down on the ground, gently stroking her soft skin. He spoke several words to her that she didn’t understand, but that she assumed were the angelic tongue. He moved over her, kissing her softly, but passionately, positioning himself to enter her. He felt her tense beneath him, but by then, he had covered them with his wings fully unfurled, so they were hidden from view. 

“Abigail, do not fear me, beloved. This is what we are meant to do.”

With that, he entered her quickly, drawing a pained gasp from her. He had never experienced anything like it. Although he had lain with his own kind, nothing prepared him for the warm, velvety feeling of the human woman beneath him. As he pushed deeper inside her, and felt the answering wetness, he marveled at the sensation. He now understood why humans behaved the way they did when in love. Why wars were fought over a stolen bride. Why men killed each other to possess the woman they loved. Why people cut short their very lives when their true love is denied them.

As he continued to move within her, her pained gasps soon turned to sounds of pleasure. Although he feared losing himself in her, he still held back and didn’t fully loosen his passion. He looked into her eyes, and with his intact hand, pushed a wayward strand of hair from her eyes. He wanted to show her how special this moment was to him, and how much she had come to mean to him. 

He leaned his forehead down to touch hers, and it was if a bolt of lightning went through her. All of a sudden, she not only felt him inside her body, but inside her spirit. His thoughts were hers and hers were his. She felt his wonder at these new sensations, the razor-thin control that kept him from fully giving in to his passion, his gratitude to her, and his affection for her. She felt this flood of emotions from him, including the incredible loneliness he sometimes felt.

It hurt her to know that he was hurting. Let yourself love me, Orion, she thought. Don’t be afraid. It’s okay. Give me whatever you want, and I’ll be fine. 

At her urging, he looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. He let her feel the love burgeoning in his heart for her, his burning desire for her, and his thanks for her pure and loving heart. He then closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly they reopened, a bright, burning yellow gold. He thrust into her more urgently, more deeply. As he bucked against her, bathed in sweat, he raised his cut and still bleeding hand and grasped her still bleeding hand. When their blood mingled, it was as if fire ran through their veins. They both cried out at the sensation. They were both filled with each other; they both cried out in ecstasy with the feelings coursing through their bodies and their hearts. Still filling her over and over again, Orion looked deep into Abbie’s eyes and saw tears there. A single tear ran down his cheek and mingled with hers, and he knew it was time. He gave himself over to his passion, filling her completely with his seed as they both toppled over the edge of sanity. He cried out words in his native tongue, the tongue of the angels, and suddenly they were back in the forest, still joined with one another.

He lifted himself from her, although he found he never wanted to leave her side ever again. Still leaning over her, he smoothed her hair away from her lovely face, which was dripping with sweat. Her breathing had not slowed down, but as it gradually subsided and returned to normal, he continued caressing her and speaking what she assumed were endearments in his language.

She opened her eyes and saw his golden eyes staring down at her.

“We did it, Abigail, we did it. Did I hurt you?” he asked tenderly.

She gingerly moved, still a bit weak and shaken. That had been explosive, and she shook her head to try to gather her wits about her.

“No, Orion, I’m okay. I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed, maybe, but I’ll be fine.”

He took bits of cloth and bound her hand, making sure the bleeding had stopped. He then helped her to her feet and dressed himself quickly, turning to help her as she was still a little unsteady on her feet.

“Abigail, do you want to rest here, or would you like to return home? Our work is done here,” he asked. He secretly hoped she wanted to tarry, but he knew she would not. When he felt her thoughts and emotions, he felt her affection for him, but he also saw the deep and abiding love she has for her fellow witness. She would be anxious to be back by his side.

“I think I’d like to go home, sleep in my own bed. Although,” she added, a little of her normal spark in her eyes, “after these few days I think I will invest in a brand new down comforter.”

They both laughed, somewhat easing the tense atmosphere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishes for the faithful are granted, and there is finally closure.

Finally, Orion turned to her and took her hands in his.

“Abigail, I want you to know that I am so glad that I met you and had a chance to spend some time with you. You are unique among women, among all people, in your steadfastness, bravery, and strength. There was much I did not tell you, and I am sorry for that, but this last thing, I think you will approve.

You see, God in His wisdom DOES reward the work of the faithful, and there are none on this earth more faithful than you. You have no doubt heard the myth of the being that grants wishes, yes? That is not entirely a myth. God wants to bless you for your sacrifice and for this last act of devotion; He will grant three of your heart’s greatest desires. Anyone in your line, past, present, or future may be affected. Think on it a moment, Grace Abigail Mills.”

Abbie was dumbstruck. Three wishes? Anything? She noticed he did not say general things such as world peace, or an end to hunger. But to be able to make a difference in the lives of those she loves? She could always wish for riches, or for good health. She thought of all the things that were so meaningful. Of Grace and her husband, whose lives were cut short so tragically. Her mother, and all she had suffered. Her father abandoning them. The rift between her and Jenny, who had suffered so greatly. The crushing loneliness she felt before Crane came into her life. Having to see Crane kill his wife to save her, while having to kill his son to save mankind.

She thought long and hard for a few minutes. Finally, she turned to Orion.

“You have chosen most wisely, Abigail. All that you wish for will be yours.”

When she returned, she was greeted by Crane, her sister, and Joe, who were all overjoyed at her safe return. It would take a little while to digest everything that happened, but she felt a great deal of peace, knowing that she had made a difference, and some semblance of normalcy might eventually come to Sleepy Hollow.

It would take some coaxing, but she finally opened up to Crane about what happened. She knew it would be difficult for him to hear, but she knew that hiding anything from him would only lead to stress on their relationship and an erosion of trust and closeness. As expected, he was apoplectic at first, wanting nothing more than to go hunt down the errant angel, but gradually he realized that he was not at fault. They were all soldiers, all warriors, and just as he had to put an end to both his wife and, through his partner, his son, there were difficult decisions that sometimes had to be made.

For her part, Abbie reassured him every day of her abiding and enduring love for him; he soon realized that nothing could sway the steadfastness of his darling treasure. Life was good for them: Crane asked Abbie to be his wife, and five years to the day of meeting her, they were married in a small church ceremony, with the soon-to-be-married Joe and Jenny standing as their best man and maid of honor, and Abbie’s father, now trying to reconcile with his daughters, giving Abbie away.

They were able to formalize Crane’s immigration status, and he got a job at the local university teaching Colonial era history. He was much loved by his students, respected by his peers, and touted by ever-widening circles as an expert in the field. Abbie continued her work with the Sheriff’s department, happy to be saddled with writing reports on missing cats, normal B&Es, and the occasional stolen car.

Joe continued on with his work as an EMT, and Jenny got a job as a martial arts instructor. They married and a few months later, found out they were expecting. Abbie and Crane beat them to it by only a few weeks. The snow had begun to fall, and as the Christmas season approached, the couples, along with Papa Mills, spent their time decorating trees, going to prenatal doctor visits, and drinking lots of non-alcoholic egg nog.

When they were laying in bed one night, Ichabod asked Abbie what she had wished for. She had not wanted to tell him before, but finally, she relented. You see, she said, I got everything I wished for, and then some. The love and devotion of a good man I could raise a family with. A closer relationship with my family, and healing of old hurts. And successful, rewarding careers that enrich our lives, provide us with a good life, and make our communities better.

I was tempted to ask for other things; I thought of Grace, of Mama, of Katrina and Jeremy, but then I realized that, if we act on faith, we have to look to the future. God had a plan for all of them, and to undo what He had done would have potentially had long-lasting and world-changing consequences. I wanted to use His gift of free will, in addition to the wishes I was granted, to change the world our children will live in and make it a better place, through OUR actions. 

Ichabod looked down at his lovely wife, his companion, his best friend and guiding light, and marveled at her wisdom yet again. He didn’t blame her, even though she might have saved his first wife and their son; their paths were theirs to travel, but the path that he and Abbie were on was one that only they could travel together. Their destinies were entwined, and he had chosen to forge his fate with her. With that, he laid his hand on her belly as they both laughed at Thomas Ezra Crane kicking up a storm.

And somewhere not far away, an angel smiled.


End file.
